


Regrettable Act of Karoake

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Regrettable Act of Karoake

He pulled the blanket up over his throbbing head, hoping to drown out both the intrusive morning light and the pounding that announced Chas’s arrival. No one else would be so rude at such an ungodly hour.

“Rise and shine!”

“Someone’s too bloody cheery…get me a drink will you…I’m not working today…”

“Someone didn’t make the mistake of drinking too much. You don’t need more. You need to get up.”

“I always drink too much.” Unfortunately, it hadn’t been enough to obliterate the memories from his mind…although it had been enough to lead to a rather unfortunate karaoke incident on the table of whatever bar they’d been in last night.

“Didn’t even know you knew the lyrics to Dancing Queen…” Chas laughed. A hand emerged from beneath the blanket to flip him off. Chas laughed harder. “Look, places to be, people to see. No calling in sick today. I won’t tell Zed if you get your ass moving…”

“Too late,” said an amused voice upon the millhouse stairs.

The blanket was drawn more tightly over his head to the sound of John’s muffled obscenities.


End file.
